ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE
by Makarino
Summary: "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Sakura. Khukhukhuu" ... "Tu…Tubuh? Ulang tahunmu kapan.? " tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang merah merona. "Minggu depan." Kata Sasuke dengan santai.


Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE

Author: LAURA PYORDOVA

Genre : Romance/Frendship

Rated: Teens

AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Warning: Italic = P.O.V Sakura.

Happy Reading.

Konoha merupakan salah satu Negara yang banyak dikunjungi Wisatawan.

Banyak para turis dari mancanegara berkunjung ke negeri sakura ini, untuk menikmati panorama yang ada di negara ini. Terutama saat musim semi.

Semua orang pasti tahu salah satu ciri khas keindahan dari Negara ini. Bunga Sakura. Ya, bunga sakura adalah salah satu andalan dari negara ini.

Selain warnanya yang cukup menarik, memiliki wangi yang sangat khas untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita sedang berada di negara ini.

Memasuki musim dingin, Konoha juga merupakan negara yang paling sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Saat suasana yang seperti inilah yang paling sering dinikmatin oleh sepasang kekasih untuk dapat mengangkrapkan diri dengan pasangannya.

Lihat saja dari setiap sudut jalan.

Banyak kita lihat sepasang kekasih yang saling bermesraan untuk saling menghangatkan pasangannya.

Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kalian. Tapi ya, hampir semua dari pasangan yang ada di kota ini memang seperti itu.

Tapi jangan heran jika kamu melihat di pinggir jalan banyak menemukan sepasang kekasih. Tunggu dulu. Apakah, sepasang wanita yang sedang berjalan bisa dikatakan sepasang kekasih?

Heem, mereka bukan lesbong( mereka hanya sepasang sahabat.

"Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu Ino. Kamu jadi ikut membantuku beres-beres tempat ekskul" kata wanita yang berambut pink merasa bersalah kepada teman yang ada disampingnya yang memiliki rambut pirang dikucir ala kuda.

"Gak papa Saku-chan. Sahabat sejati memang harus seperti itu kan." Jawab temannya yang seperti boneka Barbie itu dengan semangat.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Berikan dompet kalian."

Saat, mereka sedang asik-asiknya bercerita, mereka malah berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki besar yang wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, pakaian yang amburadul, rantai besi yang cukup besar di lehernya yang biasanya dipakai untuk merantai seekor Doggie.

"Saa, Sakura-chan." Ino terbata-bata dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sakura.

"Kau, mau ini?" Bukannya takut, Sakura menanyakan mau lelaki itu sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku serangam sekolahnya.

"Kau mau ini kan? Nah." Sakura melembarkan dompetnya tidak jahu dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

Saat pria besar itu menunduk hendak meraih dompet Sakura, tiba-tiba. . .

BUUUGGGHHH. . .

"JAngan kira, karena kami ini hanya seorang gadis SMU, JADI SESUKA HATIMU MEMINTA DUIT KAMI DENGAN CARA KOTOR SEPERTI INI YAAAA."

Dengan sangat cepat kaki Sakura diangkat keatas dan di turunkan kearah kepala pria itu.

Brruuukkk .

Dengan sekali tendangan saja, ternyata pria besar itu sudah ambruk ditrotoar. Apa karena pria itu sedang mabuk, sehingga dengan sekali tendangan dia pingsan atau karena memang tendangan Sakura tadi cukup kuat? Kita tidak tahu pasti

Ino yang melihat itu hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Sa..Sakura memang hebat." Pujinya dengan ternganga.

"Jangan memujiku. Telepon polisi Ino pig."

Bukannya tersenyum bahagia atas pujian Ino, Sakura malah jengkel. Lihat saja jidat lebarnya sudah terbentuk empat sudut siku-siku yang biasa kita temui di perempatan jalan.

"Hemmpt. Iya. " Ino manyun mendenger perkataan Sakura tadi sambil melaksanakan perintah Sakura kepadanya.

Ino yang menghubungi polisi, sedangkan Saku mengikat pria tersebut dengan sabut karatenya.

Ternyata, di tempat kejadian bukannya hanya mereka saja disana. Tapi. . .

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Sakura. Khukhukhuu"

Keesokan harinya Di Sokolah Sakura Gokan. Semua penghuni sekolah sudah pada heboh.

Penghuni Sekolah hanya menceritakan satu topik pembicaraan. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena aksi Sakura tadi malam.

Ternyata berita tentang Sakura yang melawan pria besar dengan hanya sekali tendangan sudah cepat menyebar ke penjuru sekolah.

Siapa lagi yang menyebarkannya kalau bukan RATU GOSIP sekolah yang ikut juga di TKP. Ino.

"Wah. Kau hebat Sakura. Tidak salah kalau Ketua Osis naksir berat sama kamu." Puji Shion.

"Kamu ini, seperti cowok Saku-chan. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa" kata Hinata khawatir.

Diantara sahabat-sahabat Sakura, Hinata memang yang paling lembut yang memiliki sifat Keibuan. Sedangkan Ino dan Shion, hampir memiliki sifat yang sama. Centil, suka bersolek. Hanya saja Ino sangan menyukai bunga, sedangkan Shion menyukai alat embe.

Shion yang memuji Sakura, Hinata yang sudah khawatir dengan Sakura justru tidak diperdulikan oleh orang yang bersangkutan yang sedang asik membaca komik.

Sreeeeekkkk…

Disaat Sakura dan teman-temannya sedang asik, pintu kelas mereka digeser terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah-wajah yang sangat mempesona sehingga puluh pasang mata hanya tertuju kearah pintu.

Salah seorang dari antara mereka mendekati kearah Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura sehingga, mau tidak mau Sakura harus berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang mengganggu dia.

"Sakura, kamu memang hebat. Tidak salah aku memilihmu untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku." Puji lelaki yang ada didepan Sakura saat ini sambil mengelus pipi Sakura yang putih bersih tanpa ada jerawat atau pun bekas jerawat dengan lebut.

Sedangkan penghuni kelas hanya bengong melihat adegan layaknya TELENOVELA yang ada didepan mereka. Bahkan para gadis yang melihat adegan itu, wajahnya menjadi merah merona melihat pasangan itu sedang bermesraan secara LIVE.

"Sakura maukah kau menjadi kekasihku.?"

"Sas. .Sasori-senpai."

Mendengar pujian dari senpainya itu, membuat wajah Sakura ikut merona.

Apa lagi mendengar ajakan untuk menjadikan dia sebagai kekasih oleh Ketua Osisnya sudah membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang layaknya habis lari marathon berkilo-kilo meter.

'Enggak mungkin' inner Sakura.

BrukBruuukk…

Sebelum Sakura menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasori, alat-alat kosmetik Ino berjatuhan dilantai kelas.

"Heheheee. . . Dilanjut aja lagi senpai." Kata Ino merasa bersalah sambil memberikan senyum minta maaf.

"A..Anu senpai. Aku permisi dulu." Bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura justru permisi.

Dengan tidak rela, Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura dan menyilahkan Sakura untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Akh, aku harus membereskan ini." Kata Ino dengan canggung kepada Sasori.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu."

Di atap sekolah.

"Fyuuuhhh.. kaget aku" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Sasori-senpai suka padaku. Ditembak seperti tadi membuat hatiku berdebar-debar."

Saat Sakura membalikkan badannya, saat itu lah dia melihat bahwa tidak hanya dirinya saja yang ada di atap ini. Ternyata ada seorang anak lelaki.

"Di.. Dia pasti denger." Gumam Sakura sambil mendekati lelaki itu.

Ternyata lelaki itu sedang tertidur pulas. Melihat lelaki itu, Sakura malah meperhatikan wajahnya.

'Cowok tampan. Kulit yang putih bersih, rambut yang hitam legam, lebih indah lagi dengan mata yang hitam Onyx? Eh?' puji Sakura dalam hati dan baru tersadar kalau lelaki itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura." Panggil lelaki itu dengan suara yang cukup ngebas tapi dingin.

"Darimana Kau tahu namaku.?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku cinta kau."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, lelaki itu menyatakan cinta dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura jatuh dipelukannya dan dengan sangat cepat mencium bibir Sakura.

'Ci..Ciuman.! Apa!' Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Eemmh? Emh Aduh. Lepaskan aku. Emh Bodoh" Kata Sakura diselah-selah ciuman panas itu.

Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, lelaki berambut hitam itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Enggak bisa dipercaya! Kenapa ini? Padahal aku nggak kenal cowok ini. Inikan ciuman pertamaku. Tapi kenapa aku enggak bisa melawannya.?'

Kata-kata itulah yang sedang bersemayam di hati Sakura.

"Sakura. Aku kembali hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu Saku. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan lagi." Kata lelaki itu diakhiri dengan kecupan dikening Sakura.

"Kau. KAU INI SIAPAA..!" Teriak Sakura

PLAAAAKKK…

Sakura jugaTidak lupa memberi cendra mata di pipi lelaki itu dan lari meninggalkan lelaki yang tidak dia kenal itu.

"Emmmpt"

"Kau, sudah bangun Sakura.? Kata dokter tadi kamu pingsan dan wajahmu juga sangat merah. Jadi, kamu butuh istirahat sekarang." Kata Sasori saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah bangun dari pingsannya tadi.

"Kau, tidak perlu khawatir senpai. Aku baik-baik saja ko. Dokter terlalu berlebihan." Sanggah Sakura.

"Lalu siapa dia.?" Hunjuk Sasori ke cowok yang berambut hitam lengam yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Tanpa dikomando raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya lumayan pucat, berubah menjadi merah layaknya kepiting yang sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Blasteran Inggris, yang baru pindah ke kelas II-A. Anak bungsu dari Clan Uchiha. "

Yang ditanya Sakura, tapi yang menjawab malah Ino.

Jangan heran kalau Ino tahu karena dia Ratu Gosip Sekolah dan juga merupakan penggemar cowok-cowok tampan yang ada disekolah ini.

Hampir semua Profil cowok-cowok tampan yang ada disekolah ini dia miliki. Infonya juga cukup akurat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura.?" Tanya Sasori dengan tatapan yang cukup serius kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura itu…Tuanku." Balas Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Hei, Aku tidak mengenalmu." Sanggah Sakura dengan cepat.

"Jadi, kamu kenal dengan Sakura-chan ya."

Bukannya menanggapi perkataan Sakura, Ino malah antusias bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"STOOOP. Saat ini aku butuh Istirahat. Silahkan keluar sekarang. "

Entah karena apa, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak suka saat melihat Ino sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

"Istirahat yang cukup ya Sakura-chan"

Walau pun seperti itu, Sasori dan Ino akhirnya menurutin permintaan Sakura. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang tidur di atas kasur yang ada di UKS.

"Jadi, siapa cowok yang berambut merah tadi Sakura.? Apa hubunganmu dengan dia.?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah menindihi Sakura yang tiduran di kasur.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang sepertinya cukup jelas di telinga, Sakura membuka matanya. Betapa shocknya Sakura saat melihat bahwa dirinya sudah dibawah tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaan.!"

"Jawab pertanyaan Sakura." Kata Sasuke lagi dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Dia. . Dia Sasori. Pacarku."

Deg. . .Deg. .

"Sejak kapan.? " tanya Sasuke lagi sembil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura.

"Tadi pagi."

'Kenapa didepan orang ini, Aku tidak bisa jadi diriku yang biasanya?' Tanya Sakura didalam hatinya.

"Oh, Begitu. Jadi, kau masih perawankan Sakura."

Begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajah sakura yang memang sudah merona merah, semakin memerah saja.

"Gak ada hubungannya denganmukan!" jawab Sakura malu.

"Ada. Kau sudah janji denganku, kau akan jadi pengantin wanitaku."

Tanpa Seijin Sakura, Sasuke sudah menciumin tengkuk Sakura.

"Emmpt, A..aku gak ngerti maksudmu. Siapa kau.?"

Diluar perkiraan tubuh Sakura malah menikmati setiap ciuman Sasuke.

" Sasuke. Itulah namaku."

"Aku gak ingat apa pun."Sanggah Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kau bungaku."

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Nggak bisa hidup.? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Gimana pun, jadilah tuanku Sakura."

Tanpa di duga, Sasuke mencium dada Sakura.

"WAAAAAA….. dasar mesUUUMMM."

Sakura berteriak begitu dia sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah membuka seragam sekolahnya dan memdorong Sasuke ke belakang.

"Kenapa aku masih memikirkan ciuman itu.? Kenapa aku nyaman saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namaku.?" Gumam Sakura sambil meraba bibirnya didepan cermin.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu saat pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih saja memikirkan kejadian yang diatap sekolah dan di ruang UKS kemaren.

"Sakura. Tolong berikan ini ke tetangga sebelah." Panggil Ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah. Tepatnya dari dapur.

"Iya buu."

Dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri ibunya dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

"ah, rumah ini ada penghuninya ya.? Aku baru tahu."

TengTong. .

"Eh, rumahnya gak dikunci." gumam Sakura.

Melihat pintunya yang tidak tertutup rapat, Sakura berniat masuk dan meletakkan bekal makanan yang dia bawa dari rumah ke meja makan yang ada di rumah itu.

"Rumah ini, bau bunga mawar." kata Sakura begitu dia memasuki rumah itu.

Keasikan melihat keadaan rumah itu, Sakura baru sadar kalau jarinya terluka karena tergores duri mawar.

"Awww…." Rintih Sakura.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan lukunya malah semakin masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Kenapa rasanya aku kangen sakali kerumah ini.? Tangga itu juga, sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Tapi dimana.? "

"Seingatku dulu ada cowok di lantai dua ini yang tidak bisa keluar. Setiap hari aku datang menemuinya."

Flashback.

Setiap sore hari anak kecil dari Clan Haruno selalu datang berkunjung kerumah tetangganya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau dirumah itu hanya dihuni oleh dua orang manusia yang asal usulnya belum diketahui oleh masyarakat sekitarnya. Yang mereka tahu, bahwa rumah itu milik dari Clan Uchiha yang tinggal di Inggris.

Entah, bagaimana bisa anak perempuan yang berumur tujuh tahun itu selalu datang berkunjung.

"Sasukee, kau dimana.?" Panggil Sakura kecil saat memasuki rumah yang seperti rumah ala barat.

"Sasukee, aku membawakan bekal makanan untukmu loh." Teriakan Sakura semakin kuat saat menaiki lantai dua rumah ini.

Begitu Sakura berada dilantai dua, Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearah pintu kamar yang ada di pojok dekat jendela.

Beberapa meter dari depan pintu kamar itu, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Sakura dari belakangnya.

"Sasuke, sudah aku bilang dilarang mengageti akukan!"

End Flashback.

"Nama anak itu.."

Perkataan Sakura terputus saat ada yang memeluk dia dari belakangnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Jangan tiba-tiba dong! Dilarang mengageti. . ." Perkataan Sakura putus setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kau, sudah ingat. . . Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

Sasuke tetap memperhatikan wajah Sakura apakah ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sakura mengingat dirinya.

'Ternyata anak kecil itu Sasuke. Kenapa… aku bisa lupa.? Waktu itu, dialah orang yang paling kusukai di seluruh dunia.'

"Kau terluka? " Tanya Sasuke saat melihat tangan Sakura yg tergores.

"I…Iya tadi kena duri mawar."

Diluar dugaan, Sasuke menjilat bekas goresan yang ada ditangan Sakura.

"Kau ngapain.?" Kata Sakura dengan panik.

"Dulu, kau juga melakukan seperti ini, saat tanganku terlukakan.?" Kata Sasuke

" Ini, beda dengan waktu kecil. Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku pulang dulu. Oh, dimeja makan sudah ada bekal aku bawakan untukmu." Kata Sakura dengan sangat cepat karena tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Di sekolah.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang beda kelas. Sasuke di kelas II-A, sedangkan Sakura di kelas II-B.

Pagi ini, lorong sekolah sudah dihebohkan karena kedatangan Sasuke. Tentu saja yang heboh itu murid perempuan. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura.

"Dasar tukang tebar pesona." gumam Sakura saat melihat Sasuke di kelilingi perempuan.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasori mengalihkan pandangan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja senpai. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Sakura sungkan.

"Ya, silahkan." Sasori mempersilahkan Sakura pergi.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke.? Bahkan Sasori-senpai juga aku abaikan' pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku suka kau."

Saat Sakura hendak membuka pintu atap sekolah, Sakura mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura membuka pintu itu sedikit agar dia dapat melihat siapa yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau menciumku sekali saja, aku akan menyerah. Kumohon." Pinta wanita itu dengan penuh derai air mata.

'Sasuke nggak boleh memeluk gadis itu. Jangan mencium cewek lain selain aku.'

Sakura, menutup matanya saat melihat Sasuke memeluk gadis itu.

"Eh…"

Sakura sangat terkejut saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada gadis itu.

"Pahit. Jangan mengikutin aku lagi." Kata Sasuke kepada gadis yang tengkuknya dia gigit.

"Sasukee. Kau apakan anak itu.?" Kata Sakura panik dan menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat gadis itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi dilantai.

"Ssst. Kau tenanglah." Kata Sasuke Sambil membawa Sakura bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Kenapa aku ada disini.?" Kata perempuan itu saat bangun dari pingsannya tadi dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Apa maksudnya? " Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menghapus ingatan anak itu selama seminggu ini." Kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau, ngomong apa sih.?"

Sakura semakin bingung saja saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga membuat Sakura terjerembab ke dada Sasuke.

"Karena anak itu ingin melukaimu Sakura. Ketika aku menolaknya dan mengatakan yang kusukai hanyalah Sakura. Katanya dia akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu."  
kata Sasuke sambil mengeretkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke, sebenernya kau makhluk apa.?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku keturunan ayah yang manusia dan ibu yang vampir. Aku. . . Half Vampire."

"Bohong. Kau becandakan.? Itukan kisah di novel. Gak mungkin ada di dunia nyata." Kata Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku gak mungkin bohong pada masterku. Gak bisa bohong karena master ada segalanya." Katanya Sasuke sambil memberikan seulas senyum yang sangat menawan kepada Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum seperti itu, membuat Sakura terdiam sambil mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Anak antara manusia dan vampire memilih masternya sendiri untuk seumur hidup. Dia hanya dibolehkan hidup bersama masternya itu. Karena itu, kalau keberadaannya ditolak oleh masternya maka makhluk yang belum mempunyai master sampai umur 17 tahun akan. . . Musnah." Jelas Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Musnah? "

"Iya, karena kami adalah anak yang sebenarnya gak boleh ada."

Deg.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedih dan kehilangan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu musnah. Aku tidak akan menolak keberadaanmu Sasuke."

Sakura akhirnya mebalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Kalau aku menolakmu, Sasuke akan menghilang dari hadapanku lagi. Padahal aku sudah mengingatmu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi! Kau sudah membuat aku berdebar-debar. Ngerti!" Tambah Sakura sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke pertanda kalau dia juga mencintai Sasuke.

"Sebelum aku berulang tahun ke 17, perasaan dan tubuhmu harus terikat denganku kalau enggak aku akan musnah." Kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Tu…Tubuh? Ulang tahunmu kapan.? " tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Minggu depan." Kata Sasuke dengan santai.

The End

BERHUBUNG INI DULU SUDAH PERNAH DI PUBLISHKAN. JADI AKU TIDAK MENGHARAPKAN REVIEW ANDA SEKALIAN.  
AKU PIBLISH FICT INI KEMBALI HANYA ADA SESUATU.  
Aku juga ngetik fict ini, hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau aku suka PAIR SASUSAKu. Bukan untuk Dikangumin atau apalah itu.  
Jadi, kalau fict aku HANCUR gak ada Ruginyakan untuk kalian.

Tapi TERIMA KASIH sudah mau membaca fict aku ^^


End file.
